Service & Sacrifice
by Kasiarzyna
Summary: Gandalf, znany mąciwoda, zdecydował się wrzucić w wir wydarzeń młodą dziewczynę. Vanessa całe życie uciekała przed swoimi obowiązkami, jednak jej decyzje mają konsekwencje i czas najwyższy ponieść za nie odpowiedzialność. Kategoria T. Na ten czas nie planuję żadnych parringów. (rewrite)
1. Gość w dom, alkohol do szklanki

1\. Gość w dom, alkohol do szklanki...

Vanessa siedziała na ławce przed swoim domem. Słońce ogrzewało jej orzechową skórę i czarne, kręcone włosy, które starała się zapleść w dwa długie warkocze. Nuciła pod nosem nikomu nie znaną piosenkę i wymachiwała nogami w powietrzu.

Vanessa mieszkała tuż na obrzeżu Hobbitonu. Tam gdzie kończyły się okrągłe domki niziołków, stał jej dom. Zbudowany z drewna i kamienia, o czerwonym dachu i zielonych ramach okien. Nie był to dostojny dom pełen przepychu, lecz nie można było go nazwać wiejską chatą. Dom Vanessy był niczym las. Można powiedzieć że wewnątrz miała więcej różnorodnych roślin niż w ogrodzie. W wejściu witały podwieszane na suficie paprocie o długich, jasnozielonych liściach. W każdym kącie stał kwiat, drzewo lub krzew.

Oprócz roślin dom Vanessy był pełen książek. Stały ułożone alfabetycznie na półkach i regałach. Na stole piętrzyły się niedawno czytane, zostawiając skrawki miejsca na półmiski z jedzeniem i zestaw porcelany.

Wszystkie książki były opatrzone własnymi zakładkami, wykonanymi ręcznie przez właścicielkę. Każda książka nosiła ślady użytku, dając do zrozumienia, że były czytane więcej niż jeden raz. Tematyka sięgała od wyrobu tkanin wedle tradycji Gondoru, przez życie codzienne Hobbitów (najczęściej czytana), aż po taktyki wojenne starożytnych plemion goblinów.

Patrząc na wystrój domu, można by pomyśleć, że mieszka tu stary mędrzec lub czarodziej pałający się opieką nad roślinami. Jedynie damskie koszule i bordowa spódnica rozrzucone niedbale po podłodze, wskazywały na kobiecą obecność.

Na zewnątrz Vanessa zdążyła już wyśpiewać wszystkie znane jej pieśni i zapleść każdy kosmyk włosów w dwa misterne warkocze biegnące od czubka głowy w tył i opadające na ramiona. Wystawiła piegowatą twarz do słońca.

Vanessa niedawno skończyła 20 lat. Była więc to młoda kobieta o niskim wzroście i smukłej budowie. Jej drobne ciało zdobiły piegi i liczne blizny - pamiątki dawnego, wędrownego trybu życia. Jednak to nie jej sylwetka budziła największe poruszenie. Wyjątkową uwagę przykuwały zimne, szare oczy kobiety, tworzące niezwykły kontrast dla reszty twarzy.

Vanessa nie była piękna. Przynajmniej nie w konwencjonalny sposób. Jej wygląd nie stanowił nieskazitelnego wzoru, niczym elfickie kobiety. Była mozaiką kolorów i kształtów, które tworzyły obraz pełen młodego wigoru.

Kamienną drogą pośród traw i śpiewu ptaków szedł szary jegomość. W spiczastym kapeluszu i laską w dłoni przemykał przez Hobbiton. Żaden z niziołków go nie zauważył, gdyż jegomość nie chciał być zauważony. A gdy czegoś nie chciał, świat spełniał jego zachcianki.

Droga z Hobbitonu wiła się i wiła. W oddali szumiał strumyk, słońce grzało niemiłosiernie a wszystkie stworzenia i stworzonka w trawie i powietrzu buczały i szumiały. Szary jegomość minął ostatni okrągły domek, jednak nie zatrzymał się. W oddali widać było kamienny murek obrośnięty bluszczem. Idąc dalej, z traw wyłonił się mały domek o czerwonym dachu i zielonych ramach okien. Przed domkiem, na ławce siedziała ludzka dziewczyna, wystawiając twarz do słońca i bawiąc się końcówką warkocza.

Szary jegomość otworzył bezdźwięcznie drewnianą furtkę i stanął nad dziewczyną, rzucając cień na jej piegowatą twarz.

Dziewczyna otworzyła jedno oko i zerknęła na niego marszcząc twarz. Po chwili otworzyła drugie oko i jej twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech.

\- Gandalf! - zawołała, wstając tak gwałtownie, że czarodziej musiał odskoczyć. - Nie widziałam cię chyba od pół wieku!

Gandalf Szary rozpromieniał widząc reakcję dziewczyny i rozłożył ręce zapraszając do uścisku. Vanessa bez wahania objęła czarodzieja i ścisnęła mocno, jakby bała się, że zniknie gdy tylko go puści. Starzec poklepał ją po plecach i uśmiechnął, gdy odsunęła się na tyle by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Miło cię znów widzieć Vanesso - powiedział - Minęło dokładnie 5 lat od naszego ostatniego spotkania, jeśli mnie pamięć nie zawodzi.

\- Nie był by to pierwszy raz - zażartowała dziewczyna, po czym wskazała by czarodziej wszedł za nią do domu.

Wewnątrz przywitał ich lekki chłód i zapach jaśminu. Gandalf rozejrzał się po pokoju i pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

\- Całkowicie zarosłaś to miejsce. - stwierdził, prawie strącając jedną z wiszących paproci - Czego tu masz więcej, roślin, czy książek?

\- Książek - odparła bez wzruszenia Vanessa - około 420, natomiast roślin mam równe 69. Wszystkie oczywiście nazwane.

\- Książki? - zapytał Gandalf z uśmiechem, zajmując miejsce przy stole wskazane przez dziewczynę.

\- Nie - parsknęła dziewczyna - rośliny. Na przykład przed chwilą prawie zmasakrowałeś Calibana. - wskazała na paproć tuż przy wyjściu, która miała spotkanie z głową Gandalfa.

Czarodziej wzruszył ramionami. Vanessa postawiła przed nim szklankę i nalała bursztynowego płynu z karafki.

\- Nie za wcześnie na alkohol? - zapytał czarodziej z błyskiem rozbawienia w oku

Vanessa zajęła miejsce na przeciwko starca i nalała sobie trunku do drewnianego kufla.

\- Doskonale wiem, że nie odmówisz trochę brandy. - to mówiąc skinęła głową w jego stronę i wypiła pół kufla jednym haustem.

Gandalf odwzajemnił skinienie i pochłonął zawartość swojej szklanki w całości.

\- Więc, stary przyjacielu - zaczęła Vanessa, odchylając się w swoim krześle - Co cię sprowadza w te strony po tylu latach?

Gandalf nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią. Również odchylił się w krześle i przez chwilę wyglądał na mocno zamyślonego.

\- Szukam kogoś zainteresowanego pewnym przedsięwzięciem - zaczął ostrożnie, wypatrując reakcji dziewczyny

Vanessa pochyliła się nad stołem i oparła łokcie na blacie.

\- A jakież to przedsięwzięcie? - spytała przekrzywiając głowę.

Gandalf wziął głęboki wdech i również pochyli się nad stołem

\- Szykuje się ekspedycja, moja droga - poinformował dziewczynę - Szukam kogoś o pojemnej głowie i umiejętnościach potrzebnych do przetrwania w dziczy. Kogoś kto nie boi się podejmować trudnych decyzji i jest w stanie sprostać niemałym wyzwaniom.

Vanessa westchnęła, odchylając się z powrotem.

\- Gandalfie przejdź do rzeczy.

Czarodziej oparł ramię o stół i spojrzał poważnie na dziewczynę.

\- Grupa krasnoludów planuje odzyskać ich prawowity dom. Chcą zorganizować wyprawę do Samotnej Góry.

Twarz Vanessy momentalnie spoważniała. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i pokręciła głową.

\- Vanesso, potrzebuję kogoś takiego jak ty. - powiedział Gandalf, zanim zdołała odmówić - Jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób, które potrafią zachować trzeźwy umysł w sytuacjach bez wyjścia. Z odrobiną szczęścia staniesz się ogniwem łączącym całą kompanię.

Vanessa zaśmiała się pustym śmiechem.

\- Trzeżwy umysł? Gandalfie czy ty mnie w ogóle znasz? - zmarszczyła brwi - Poza tym nawet gdybym zgodziła się na wzięcie udział w tej rzekomej "ekspedycji"... Gandalfie - jej twarz przybrała całkiem nowy wyraz, pełen żalu i obawy - Wiesz, że nie mogę tam wrócić. Nie proś mnie o to.

Gandalf sięgnął nad stołem i dotknął ramienia dziewczyny.

\- Vanesso uciekałaś przez całe swoje życie. - powiedział łagodnym głosem - Czas zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami swoich czynów i stworzyć na nich fundamenty nowego życia.

\- A myślisz, że co ja tu robię?!

Vanessa wstała gwałtownie podchodząc do okna. Zacisnęła szczękę i wyjrzała na pustą drogę przed domem.

\- To nazywasz nowym życiem? - Gandalf również wstał, jednak nie podszedł do dziewczyny - Siedzisz w tu, z dala od ludzi, otoczona książkami i zieleniną. Jesteś na to za młoda. Całe życie czeka na ciebie, wystarczy tylko po nie sięgnąć.

\- Vanessa, którą znałem nigdy nie zaszyłaby się gdzieś jak wystraszony królik w norze i patrzyła na życie zza ram okna. - głos mu się podniósł, chociaż nie stracił swojej łagodności - Vanessa, którą znałem chwyciłaby szansę, byle tylko wyrwać się gdzieś na chwilę.

Widząc, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi od dziewczyny westchnął ciężko i chwycił swoją laskę opartą o ścianę.

\- Przestań patrzeć obojętnie na świat przed tobą - powiedział na odchodne - Spotkanie odbędzie się dziś wieczorem w domu Bilbo Bagginsa. Bagg End, Shire.

Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na dziewczynę przy oknie, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na słońce, zostawiając ją samą ze swoimi myślami.

(A/N)

Okej pierwszy rozdział za nami, w następnym oczywiście spotykamy krasnoludy i Bilba i wszystko zaczyna się ruszać... Dosłownie.

Dzięki za czytanie, love y'all!


	2. Decyzje i początek katastrofy

(A/N)

Zanim rozpocznę ten rozdział, chciałabym tylko wyjaśnić, że pisanie tego fanfika jest dla mnie sposobem na zabicie nudy. Dlatego proszę nie brać tej twórczości radosnej zbyt poważnie. Staram się być śmieszna w tym co piszę, ale błagam mojego humoru również nie bierzcie na poważnie. W ogóle patrzcie na to wszystko z przymrużonym okiem.

Historia będzie zawierała przekleństwa, opisy przemocy, moje beznadziejne pomysły i nie śmieszne żarty. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy i błędziki. Panie Tolkien, błagam o wybaczenie.

Enjoy?

(A/N)

2\. Decyzje i początek katastrofy.

Gdy tylko Gandalf wyszedł z domu Vanessy, dziewczyna oderwała wzrok od okna. W głowie szumiały jej myśli, chodziła w tą i z powrotem po pokoju gryząc dolną wargę aż do krwi.

\- Nie będzie mi jakiś czarodziej mówił, co mam ze sobą robić. - mruczała pod nosem.

Sprzątnęła szklankę i dopiła resztę swojego kufla. Zerknęła na opasły tom "Życia codziennego Hobbitów". Postrzępiona zakładka wystawała od góry, znacząc 500 stronę. Okładka była oblana herbatą, ubrudzona jagodami i lekko przypalona, chociaż Vanessa nie była pewna jak to się stało.

Odrywając wzrok od księgi rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu. Ogarnęło ją uczucie przygnębienia. Bowiem w tej chwili zobaczyła to, co Gandalf. Zarośniętą norę, dla małego, biednego, wystraszonego króliczka.

\- Stary Mąciwoda - burknęła pod nosem uśmiechając się lekko.

Vanessa zawsze lubiła podróżować wieczorem. Słońce zaszło kilka chwil temu i świat pogrążył się w półmroku. Zrobiło się chłodno, przyjemna odmiana po gorącym dniu. W każdym domostwie, które mijała widniało światło, słychać było przytłumione rozmowy i czuć zapach smażonych kolacji.

Po drodze, w ciemnościach, szła dziewczyna. Okryta grubym płaszczem, z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, łukiem i kołczanem pełnym strzał na plecach, oraz dwoma krótkimi sztyletami przytwierdzonymi do obu bioder.

Nie musiała szukać swojego celu. W oddali, wyryty w zielonych drzwiach błyszczał się niebieski znak.

Vanessa odgarnęła kaptur i zapukała.

Po chwili wejście otworzyło się odrobinę i znajoma, szaro włosa głowa wyjrzała jej na powitanie.

\- Gandalf. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Czarodziejowi wyraźnie ulżyło, bo wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech a z jego czoła zniknęła znaczna część zmarszczek.

\- Vanessa, cieszę się, że dotarłaś

Gandalf otworzył drzwi szerzej, by mogła wejść. Skorzystała bez wahania. W środku panował czysty chaos. Wokół niej biegały krasnoludy, przenosząc jedzenie ze spiżarni do pokoju z zestawionymi stołami.

Pośród tego zamieszania stał pulchny hobbit, kręcąc się i starając ocalić co się dało przed bezdennymi brzuchami krasnoludów.

\- Bilbo, mój drogi, musisz kogoś poznać - zawołał Gandalf, popychając Vanessę bliżej

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie jesteś krasnoludem. - wydyszał hobbit, patrząc na dziewczynę z dołu.

Vanessa była dość drobna jak na człowieka. Zawsze mniejsza i delikatniejsza od swoich rówieśników była częstym obiektem żartów. Nigdy jednak nie brała ich do siebie. Kiedy dzieci rozpowiadały, że jej ojcem był krasnolud śmiała im się w twarz, bo wszyscy wiedzieli kim byli jej rodzice.

\- Nic mi o ty nie wiadomo. - uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie - Mam na imię Vanessa

\- Bilbo Baggins.

Hobbit uścisnął jej rękę. Gandalf odetchnął, spodziewał się, że Vanessa i Bilbo znajdą porozumienie.

\- Vanesso - czarodziej zwrócił jej uwagę na siebie - Czas przedstawić cię reszcie drużyny.

Dziewczyna skinęła i ruszyła za Gandalfem w stronę prowizorycznej jadalni, wypełnionej śmiejącymi się krasnoludami. Czarodziej pchnął dziewczynę bliżej światła i stanął przy ścianie.

\- Proszę o chwilę skupienia - zawołał donośnym głosem.

Tłum krasnoludów natychmiast ucichł. Widać było, że darzą go ogromnym szacunkiem. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jej stronę i Vanessa chciała jak najszybciej uciec od tylu par oczu.

\- Ta młoda dama to mój zaufany przyjaciel i najemnik - ogłosił Gandalf

Dziewczyna nie mogła się powstrzymać i rzuciła szybkie, zimne spojrzenie w stronę czarodzieja. Nikt nie lubił najemników. Każda inteligentna osoba w Śródziemiu wiedziała, że są to najmniej honorowe osoby. Nikt nigdy nie powinien im ufać.

\- Vanessa. - machnęła ręką w stronę zbiorowiska.

Większość krasnoludów patrzyła na nią podejrzliwie, choć było kilka przyjaznych twarzy. Dwóch młodych krasnoludów patrzyło na nią z nieukrywaną fascynacją. Blondyn wyprostował się w krześle, a ciemno włosy wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Moja droga, to jest Nori, Ori, Dori, - trójka krasnoludów kiwnęła głowami, Vanessa odwzajemniła ukłon - Bifur, Bofur, Bombur - znów wymiana ukłonów - Gloin, Oin, Kili, Fili, - nie ma szans, nie zapamięta wszystkich imion - Dwalin oraz Balin.

Ostatni z krasnoludów, o siwych włosach, wstał i podszedł do Vanessy z wyciągniętą dłonią, którą dziewczyna chętnie ścisnęła.

\- Jesteśmy zaszczyceni, mogąc panią mieć w naszej kompanii - powiedział uprzejmie

\- Vanessa, proszę - wtrąciła Vanessa z uśmiechem.

Balin również się uśmiechnął, potrząsając ciągle złączonymi dłońmi

\- Oczywiście, panna wybaczy. - zerknął na Gandalfa i dodał - Czekamy jeszcze tylko na przywódcę naszej wesołej drużyny, więc zostało ci jeszcze tylko jedno imię do zapamiętania.

To mówiąc, puścił do niej oko i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Vanessa poczuła, że ogarnia ją przyjemne ciepło. Zerknęła na Bilba, który stał po drugiej stronie jadalni. Hobbit miał na twarzy grymas żalu i zniesmaczenia całą sytuacją.

W tej samej chwili, gdy chciała podejść do gospodarza rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi.

Gandalf zastygł na chwilę w bezruchu i Vanessa czuła, że czarodziej się stresuje.

\- Już tu jest - mruknął bardziej do siebie i podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież.

\- Gandalf. - rozległ się niski głos - Mówiłeś, że to miejsce łatwo znaleźć, pogubiłem się dwa razy.

Vanessa powoli przeszła do holu, by lepiej przyjrzeć się przybyszowi. Bilbo wyprzedził ją i stanął po środku holu. Gandalf odsunął się, by zrobić miejsce dla gościa i Vanessa zobaczyła krasnoluda o burzy ciemnych włosów i orlim nosie.

\- Ah, więc to jest ten słynny hobbit - powiedział , nie ukrywając swojego rozczarowania. - Niech mi pan powie panie Baggins, co pan woli, miecz, czy topór?

Vanessa zerknęła na Gandalfa i zobaczyła jak czarodziej wywraca oczami.

\- Nie wiem czemu to istotne - odparł, możliwie jak najuprzejmiej Bilbo - Ale jestem całkiem dobry w rzucaniu kasztanami.

\- Tak jak myślałem. - mruknął krasnolud - Prędzej z niego kuglarz niż włamywacz. - zwrócił swój wzrok na dziewczynę.

\- A ty jesteś...? - spytał, mierząc ją wzrokiem

\- Rozczarowana - odparła Vanessa, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

Gandalf momentalnie wskoczył pomiędzy ich dwoje i przyjmując swoją najbardziej dyplomatyczną minę, położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny.

\- Vanesso to jest przywódca naszej kompanii, Thorin Dębowa Tarcza.

Thorin, chcąc nie chcąc skinął głową.

\- Thorinie, to jest moja przyjaciółka Vanessa - przedstawił ją czarodziej. - Jest najemnikiem, o którym ci opowiadałem.

Dziewczyna również skinęła głową, przeklinając w duchu, że dała się podpuścić i zgodziła przyjść.

\- Najemnik? - spytał krasnolud - To kobieta.

Vanessa wywróciła oczami tak mocno, że aż zaczęła się martwić, czy jej tak nie zostanie. Mama zawsze mówiła, że jak będzie robiła miny, zostaną jej na zawsze. Oczywiście nigdy nie przestawała. Była dzikim dzieckiem.

\- Drogi panie Thorinie - zaczęła, czując, że policzki barwią jej się na czerwono, bynajmniej nie ze wstydu - Jeżeli moja płeć panu przeszkadza, to życzę powodzenia, w obejmowaniu stanowiska króla.

\- Skąd...? - krasnolud urwał, zwrócił swoje niebieskie oczy na Gandalfa.

\- Uznałem, że należy wprowadzić Vanessę w szczegóły - tłumaczył czarodziej.

Dziewczyna ledwo ukryła parsknięcie śmiechu, na widok zapeszonego starca. Krasnolud rzucił jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. Widząc jej rozbawienie prychnął i bezceremonialnie minął ją w drzwiach.

\- Poszło lepiej niż myślałem... - mruknął Gandalf

Vanessa posłała mu krzywy uśmiech i podążyła za nim do reszty kompanii.

Kilka minut później każdy krasnolud usadowił się przy stole. Bilbo podał Thorinowi zupy i stanął przy ścianie, zaraz koło Vanessy. Dziewczyna bawiła się końcem jednego z warkoczy, jak to miała w zwyczaju, jednym uchem słuchając o czym mówi Thorin.

\- Co o tym wszystkim myślisz? - spytał Bilbo jak najciszej potrafił.

Thorin i Gandalf rozmawiali właśnie na temat wyprawy i wsparcia, które odmówiły im krasnoludy z Gór Błękitnych.

\- Myślę, że jedna piętnasta to dobra cena - mruknęła Vanessa - za użeranie się z 12 krasnoludów. A co do tego rzekomego smoka...

Vanessa zamyśliła się. Wiedziała, co spotkało Samotną Górę. Uczyła się całej historii od najmłodszych lat. Wiedziała również, że smoków nigdy nie powinno się lekceważyć.

\- Myślę, że Gandalf wie co robi. - powiedziała oszczędnym tonem - Skoro on twierdzi, że mamy szansę, to ją mamy.

Bilbo spojrzał na dziewczynę, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Nie masz się co martwić. - zapewniła - jestem w końcu najemnikiem, znam się na ocenie ryzyka.

Hobbit nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech i odetchnął ciężko.

Niedługo później każdy znał szczegóły planu, cel podróży i wszystko co nią związane. Vanessa i Bilbo dostali po długaśnej rolce pergaminu ze spisaną umową.

Dziewczyna stała bezruchu szybko czytając zapisany tekst. Jej brwi marszczyły się w skupieniu gdy położyła swoją kopię na stole. Nie sięgnęła jednak po pióro. Spojrzała na mapę ich planowanej drogi i zacisnęła usta.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Gandalf, chociaż doskonale znał odpowiedź.

Vanessa spojrzała na niego błyszczącymi oczami i Gandalf znów zobaczył przed sobą zagubione dziecko sprzed pięciu laty.

\- Tak oczywiście. - zapewniła, po czym odwróciła się od kompanii plecami i wyszła z jadalni.

\- Co z nią? - mruknął Thorin, podążając za dziewczyną wzrokiem.

\- Oh nic poważnego - odparł czarodziej, zaciągając się dymem z fajki - Po prostu musi pobyć sama.

Thorin prychnął po raz kolejny i wrócił do obmawiania planu.

Na zewnątrz hobbickiego domku nastała noc ciemna i tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić nożem. Pośród dymu z komina i zapachu parującej trawy siedziała Vanessa. Zdjęła skórzane buty i na bosaka wspięła się po pagórku, w który był zdrążony dom Bilba.

Położyła się na szczycie, rozkładając ręce i patrząc w ugwieżdżone niebo. Wiatr delikatnie muskał jej twarz a trawa łaskotała w gołe stopy.

Vanessa odetchnęła głęboko i zatopiła się w myślach.

Nie podobała jej się ta wyprawa. Nie podobał jej się cel, droga i drużyna. Chociaż wiedziała, że nie może się uprzedzać, bez poznania innych członków, nie dali jej zbyt dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Zwłaszcza przywódca.

Chwyciła leżący niedaleko kamyk i cisnęła go przed siebie najmocniej jak potrafiła.

\- Cholerny czarodziej i jego cholerne pomysły. - warczała pod nosem, skubiąc trawę.

Jedyna osoba, która nie wywołała u niej odruchów wymiotnych to Bilbo. A przecież nie miała pewności, czy hobbit podpisze umowę. Nie miała pewności czy sama to zrobi.

Chłonąc rześkie, nocne powietrze, czuła jak ogarnia ją uczucie melancholii.

Po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat zatęskniła za drogą, za zamarzniętym jeziorem, za ośnieżonymi pagórkami, po których dawno temu zjeżdżała na sankach. Zatęskniła za domem.

Tchnięta nagłymi wspomnieniami zaczęła nucić piosenkę, którą matka śpiewała jej na dobranoc. Wiedziała doskonale, że wspominanie dawnych czasów nie pomoże jej podjąć trzeźwej decyzji, pomimo to nie mogła się powstrzymać.

"Niebieski, niebieski karawanie,

zawijający do doliny pełnej światła,

moją prawdziwą miłością jest człowiek,

który mógłby mnie otulać przez dziesięć tysięcy lat...

W dzikim, dzikim zawodzeniu wiatru

on jest domem poniżej łagodnego, żółtego księżyca

Więc niebieski, niebieski karawanie,

czy nie poniósłbyś mnie kiedyś do niego...?"

\- Śliczna piosenka - usłyszała znajomy głos

Podniosła się na łokciach i ujrzała białowłosego krasnoluda stojącego dobrych parę metrów przed nią.

\- Trochę zbyt smutna jak na mój gust, ale śliczna.

Vanessa usiadła i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Do lewej skroni przylepił jej się zielony liść dębu.

\- Dziękuję Balinie. Co cię tu sprowadza?

Krasnolud podszedł trochę bliżej. Splótł ręce za plecami i zakołysał się na piętach.

\- Thorin chce znać twoją odpowiedź...

\- Ah... Oczywiście.

Pomiędzy nimi nastała niezręczna cisza. Vanessa wlepiła oczy w swoje gołe stopy a Balin zaczął się bawić kciukami. W oddali gasły świece w oknach, całe miasto kładło się spać.

\- Przypominasz mi go, wiesz? - powiedział krasnolud

Vanessa podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.

\- Thorina - wyjaśnił.

Dziewczyna odrzuciła głowę w tył i zaniosła się sztucznym śmiechem. Balin uniósł jedną brew, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Oboje jesteście tacy dumni.

Vanessa natychmiast spoważniała. Jej policzki zabarwiły się na czerwono, spuściła wzrok na kolana.

\- Nie jestem dumna - zapeszyła się.

\- Zbyt dumni by się do tego przyznać.

Dziewczyna znów podniosła wzrok na krasnoluda. Gdy zobaczyła jego przyjazny uśmiech na pomarszczonej twarzy westchnęła z rezygnacją. Krasnolud przeszedł dzielący ich dystans i pomógł jej wstać. Vanessa chwyciła swoje skórzane buty do ręki, otrzepała spodnie i zeszła z Balinem do domu.

W środku panowała całkowita cisza.

Krasnoludy powoli układały się do snu, paląc fajkowe ziele, lub sącząc alkohol z kufli. Ciepłe powietrze było przesiąknięte słodkim zapachem piwa i dymem.

W salonie, na wielkim fotelu leżał Bilbo, chrapiąc smacznie i raz po raz drgając stopą. Vanessa sięgnęła do szafki koło kominka i wyciągnęła gruby, wełniany koc. Jednym ruchem zarzuciła go na hobbita i uśmiechnęła się, gdy Bilbo wtulił się głębiej w oparcie.

Balin poprowadził Vanessę do jadalni, gdzie stoły zostały rozdzielone i sprzątnięte. Na jednym z nich leżała jej umowa wraz piórem i kałamarzem.

Przechodząc, rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie Thorinowi i uśmiechnęła się jak najmilej umiała. Krasnolud odpowiedział skinieniem głowy.

Starając się nie myśleć nad konsekwencjami, Vanessa umoczyła koniec pióra w atramencie i podpisała umowę.

(A/N)

Dziękuję za komentarze. Tak, można powiedzieć, że jest to parodia ;)

Piosenka którą śpiewała Vanessa:  
Vienna Teng - Blue Caravan  
(może nie jest zbyt "fantastyczna" jednak wydaje mi się, że wpasuje się w resztę opowieści)

Przy odrobinie szczęścia być może rozkręcę się z pisaniem.

Love y'all!


	3. O lwicy i jej dziecku

3\. O lwicy i jej dziecku

Vanessa obudziła się wcześnie rano, gdy tylko wstało słońce. Wszystkie kości strzeliły jej jednocześnie, kiedy próbowała się przeciągnąć. Thorin, który właśnie pakował swój śpiwór wykrzywił twarz w obrzydzeniu.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Thorinie. - ziewnęła dziewczyna, rozplątując warkocze.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Vanesso. - odpowiedział, po czym ewakuował się z pokoju.

"Czyli ciągle mnie nie lubi" pomyślała, po czym przeciągnęła się drugi raz, tym razem bezgłośnie.

Wokół niej znów panował harmider. Większość krasnoludów już się obudziła i zaczęła szykować do podróży. Vanessa szukała wzrokiem Bilba, jednak nie mogła go wypatrzyć.

Zamiast niego stanęła przed nią dwójka krasnoludów. Chociaż nie pamiętała ich imion rozpoznała ich od razu. Wyglądali na najmłodsze pokolenie i byli jednymi z nielicznych, którzy nie wyglądali na uprzedzonych jej rzekomym zawodem.

\- Fili - przedstawił się blondyn

\- Kili - ciemno włosy znów obdarzył dziewczynę szerokim uśmiechem

\- Do usług - powiedzieli jednocześnie, po czym ukłonili się nisko.

\- Vanessa - przedstawiła się dziewczyna, dygając - Miło was poznać

\- Nie oferuje się usług najemnikom. - usłyszała za plecami niski i burczący głos.

Vanessa odwróciła się na pięcie i ujrzała łysego krasnoluda ze skomplikowanym tatuażem na czubku głowy. Rozpoznała go jako jednego z rzucających jej nieprzyjazne spojrzenia znad stołu.

\- Wątpię, by istniały usługi, które mogłabym zażądać od tych dwóch zacnych krasnoludów - wyjaśniła Vanessa siląc się na uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Nie przeczę pani umiejętnością, ani nie uważam pani za osobę bez honoru. - tłumaczył krasnolud - Nie chciałem pani urazić...

\- Panna - poprawiła machinalnie dziewczyna, po czym dodała - Najlepiej po prostu Vanessa.

Krasnolud skinął głową. Vanessa zaczęła się zastanawiać co musiałaby zrobić, by wywołać na jego twarzy uśmiech.

\- W takim razie Vanesso, wiedz, że mam doświadczenie z najemnikami. Niektórzy byli honorowi, traktowali swoje zobowiązania z szacunkiem i odpowiedzialnością. Inni zaś wykorzystywali dane im zaufanie...

\- Ryzyko zdrady jest nieustanne, czy mówimy o najemnikach, czy o grupie obcych krasnoludów. Jedyne co może utrzymać tę wesołą bandę, to wzajemne zaufanie. - odpowiedziała Vanessa, przyjmując poważną minę

Krasnolud przez chwilę przyglądał jej się spod zmarszczonych w skupieniu brwi. Po dłuższej chwili wyciągnął do niej szeroką jak łopatę dłoń.

\- Dwalin - przedstawił się - Do usług.

\- Vanessa - chwyciła jego dłoń i potrząsnęła nią energicznie

\- Miło pana poznać.

Kompania wyruszyła przed południem. Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie a powietrze stało się ciężkie i duszne. Vanessa, z obawy przed przegrzaniem, zawiązała czerwoną chustkę na głowie, chowając w niej loki.

Bilbo nie podpisał kontraktu. Przynajmniej tak oznajmił Thorin, gdy dziewczyna chciała obudzić hobbita. Gandalf jednak nie wyglądał na zmartwionego.

\- Myślę, że pan Baggins jeszcze nas zaskoczy - wytłumaczył jej, kiedy drużyna wyjeżdżała z Hobbitonu.

Czarodziej, jak zwykle, miał rację. Ledwo co wjechali do lasu, tuż za domem Vanessy, usłyszeli wołanie Bilba. Hobbit biegł za kompanią, zdyszany i spocony, wymachując podpisanym kontraktem.

\- Dajcie mu kucyka. - burknął Thorin, po dokładnej inspekcji umowy przez Balina.

Vanessa wstrzymała swojego konia, żeby zrównać się z Bilbem. Hobbit uśmiechnął się do niej, niezręcznie potrząsając lejcami. Nagle jego twarz skurczyła się w śmieszny sposób, i kichnął z całej siły. Koń Vanessy szarpnął głową. Dziewczyna poklepała go po szy, po czym parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Panie Baggins, straszy mi pan konia - kątem oka zobaczyła, że Gandalf się im przygląda

\- Zapomniałem, że mam uczulenie - westchnął, po czym zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie.

\- Oh nie... Musimy się zatrzymać! - krzyknął w końcu - Zapomniałem chusteczki do nosa.

Vanessa przez chwilę patrzyła na hobbita z mieszaniną rozbawienia i niedowierzania. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że niziołek nie żartuje, uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. Kompania stanęła po środku lasu. Thorin odwrócił się w ich stronę czerwony ze złości.

Zanim krasnolud zdążył coś powiedzieć, Vanessa pogrzebała w swojej torbie i wyjęła niebieską, wyszywaną chustkę. Podała ją Bilbu, puszczając mu oko.

\- Masz, weź moją. - powiedziała, po czym rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie Thorinowi.

Krasnolud skinął głową i drużyna znów ruszyła. Nikt nie skomentował wcześniejszego zdarzenia.

Pierwszy postój urządzili pośród lasów, na wystającej półce skalnej. Vanessa pomagała Bomburowi i Bofurowi przygotować jedzenie. Razem z Bofurem obierali marchewki i ziemniaki, podczas gdy Bombur szykował palenisko i zupę w kociołku.

Gandalf usadowił się przy jednym z większych głazów i palił fajkę, puszczając okręgi dymu w stronę ciemniejącego nieba.

Bilbo rozłożył śpiwory, swój i Vanessy, po czym usadowił się pod ścianą, obok Kiliego i Filiego.

Reszta krasnoludów podzieliła się obowiązkami. Nosili drewno na opał, rozkładali swoje śpiwory, karmili konie iostrzyli topory. Najbardziej zadziwiający był spokój, który panował w obozowisku. Krasnoludy prowadziły między sobą nieliczne rozmowy, zawsze jednak mówili ściszonymi głosami. Vanessa musiała przyznać, że się tego nie spodziewała. W jej mniemaniu, krasnoludy były niezwykle głośnym i bałaganiarskim ludem. Jej przekonania zostały potwierdzone podczas pierwszego spotkania z kompanią, w domu Bilba. Teraz jednak dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy wyruszyła z tą samą drużyną.

\- Van - zawołał Kili spod skalnej ściany - zaśpiewaj nam coś.

Vanessa odwróciła się unosząc brew na swoje nowe przezwisko. Ciemnowłosy krasnolud uśmiechał się do niej szeroko.

\- Niestety, nie mogę - odparła ze sztucznym żalem w głosie, odkładając ostatniego ziemniaka do kotła. - Moje zdolności muzyczne zostały mi tragicznie odebrane.

To mówiąc odchyliła głowę, ukazując do światła długą bliznę, ciągnącą się przez całą szerokość szyi. Kili i jego brat, Fili, wychylili się do przodu, by lepiej widzieć.

\- Dawno i nie prawda - odezwał się z drugiego końca obozowiska Gandalf - Pomogłem ci je zaleczyć prawie pięć lat temu.

Vanessa westchnęła z rezygnacją i opuściła głowę. Czarodziej wypuścił kolejne dwa kółka dymu i odchylił się wygodnie, opierając na kamieniu.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Thorin, wskazując kciukiem na szyję Vanessy.

\- Kiedyś ci opowiem - odparła dziewczyna podnosząc się z ziemi i usadowiając się na swoim śpiworze.

\- Ciągle wisisz nam piosenkę - zauważył Kili

Bombur stwierdził, że zupa powinna być już gotowa i zaczął rozdawać każdemu po misce pełnej parującej potrawy.

\- Zawsze możemy odpuścić ci śpiewanie - zaproponował Fili, uśmiechając się znad zupy - Na rzecz historii, ma się rozumieć.

Vanessa przechyliła miskę i wypiła resztkę swojej porcji, czując przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po jej brzuchu.

\- Jesteście tacy szczodrzy, dziękuję - położyła dłoń na sercu w prześmiewczym geście - Ale skoro małe krasnoludki potrzebują bajeczki na dobranoc, niech im będzie...

Kili prychnął, urażony jej słowami, podczas gdy Fili zaśmiał się lekko, z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy.

Vanessa podciągnęła kolana do piersi i otuliła się swoim płaszczem. Ogień w palenisku dogasał powoli, dawał jednak na tyle ciepła, by ogrzać jej stopy i dłonie. Wokół drużyny zapadła całkowita ciemność i większość krasnoludów powoli układała się na swoich śpiworach, ziewając raz po raz.

\- Dawno, dawno temu - zaczęła Vanessa - W Mrocznej Puszczy żyła lwica ze swoim małym lwiątkiem. Bardzo je kochała. Ale w lesie mieszkały również inne stworzenia, złe stworzenia. Małe lwiątko było przerażone. Lwica powiedziała "Jesteś lwem, nie możesz się bać. Bo pewnego dnia wszystkie te stwory ci się pokłonią. Wszystkie jelenie, wszystkie wilki, niedźwiedzie i lisy. Nawet drzewa przyjdą do ciebie, by złożyć koronę na twoje skronie." Lwiątko zapytało "Czy będę tak silny i dostojny jak mój ojciec?" "Tak" powiedziała jego matka "Będziesz silny i dostojny, jak twój ojciec..."

Nim Vanessa wypowiedziała następne słowa, ciszę nocy rozdarł cienki jęk w głębi lasu. Dziewczyna w ułamku sekundy sięgnęła po swój łuk i stanęła na równe nogi z nałożoną strzałą.

\- Co to było? - zapytał Bilbo z paniką w głosie.

\- Orkowie - szepnęła Vanessa, skradając się do krawędzi skały, na której stał obóz.

Jej szare oczy szybko przeczesywały teren wokół, wyławiając spośród drzew kształty, które mogły być potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Gdy upewniła się, że nie widzi niebezpieczeństwa, odwróciła się w stronę obozowiska, prawie wpadając przy tym na Thorina.

\- Myślicie, że to żarty? - warknął krasnolud.

Kili i Fili wydawali się mniejsi niż zwykle

\- Nie chcieliśmy cie urazić... - przeprosił Kili, spuszczając wzrok

\- Nie... - Thorin wyglądał wyjątkowo groźnie - Oczywiście, że nie. Nie macie pojęcia o prawdziwym świecie.

Krasnolud marszczył brwi i stanął na krawędzi urwiska, patrząc ponad horyzont z zamglonymi oczami.

Vanessa niepewnie stanęła koło krasnoluda, starając się być jak najmniej zauważalną. Wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę, przez chwilę chcąc go poklepać po ramieniu, jednak zmieniła zdanie w połowie drogi.

Zamiast tego spojrzała na niego, przyjmując poważną minę.

\- Wiesz, że nie jesteś sam, prawda? - spytała cichym głosem.

Krasnolud odwrócił gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał na Vanessę jakby zapomniał, że była częścią jego drużyny. W końcu jednak jego twarz przybrała wyraz maski.

\- Koniec końców zawsze zostanę sam. - powiedział - Oni również zostaną sami. - wskazał głową na Kiliego i Filiego - Jak mam ich chronić, gdy nie traktują zagrożenia poważnie?

Vanessa wyprostowała się lekko. Pomiędzy brwiami utworzyła się jej mała zmarszczka.

\- Nie ochronisz ich - stwierdziła dobitnie - Nikt nikogo nie ochroni. Na pewno nie w pojedynkę.

Thorin wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej słowami, jednak po chwili milczenia skinął lekko głową i wskazał ręką w stronę ogniska.

Vanessa zakołysała się na piętach i ruszyła w stronę swojego śpiwora, czując się wyczerpana podróżą. Położyła się na posłaniu i patrząc na gwieździste niebo, odpłynęła w objęcia snu.

Gandalf obserwował drużynę spod ronda swojego kapelusza, raz po raz puszczając okręgi dymu z ust.

Jego szare oczy odbijały blask ogniska, gdy przysłuchiwał się krótkiej rozmowie Thorina i Vanessy. Marszczył brwi na jej słowa, lecz w końcu odetchnął z ulgą.

Skłonienie tej dwójki do działania razem, było nieprzyjemnym i męczącym zadaniem, jednak czarodziej powoli zaczynał dostrzegać poprawę.

Teraz, gdy większość obozu już zasnęła, Gandalf pozwolił sobie spuścić wzrok z dziewczyny.

Nie udało mu się to na długo, gdyż z jej śpiwora do jego uszu doszło ciche pojękiwanie. Twarz Vanessy wykrzywiła się w bolesnym grymasie, a w kącikach oczu zabłyszczały łzy.

Gandalf w ułamku sekundy stanął na nogi i przekraczając śpiącego obok Bilba, pochylił się nad dziewczyną. Położył swoją pomarszczoną doń na jej czole, mamrocząc starożytne zaklęcia pod nosem.

Twarz Vanessy momentalnie złagodniała, a kończyny rozluźniły.

\- Dzięki stary pryku... - wymamrotała przez sen

Gandalf nic nie powiedział, lecz pogłaskał dziewczynę po głowie i wrócił na swoje miejsce, cicho, niczym cień.

(A/N)

Powoli próbuję rozwinąć historię Vanessy. Zastanawiam się też nad wprowadzeniem parringu, ale z tym chyba jeszcze poczekam.  
Historyjkę, którą Vanessa opowiadała przy ognisku bezczelnie zerżnęłam z Gry o Tron. Przepraszam, jestem za mało kreatywna.

Dziękuję za wasze komentarze!

(postaram się pisać dłuższe rozdziały)

Love y'all! 


End file.
